


Just Another Caturday in Askr

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year Two [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Another day, another dollar, and another exciting day in Askr! After he finds himself in some hot water with Kiran that morning, Ranulf recruits Claude to give him a hand working at the Upper Deep slinging Kraken Böllurs that day. The two share their thoughts about their life in Askr, and discuss their plans for the future!
Series: Gates of Askr: Year Two [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038126
Kudos: 3





	Just Another Caturday in Askr

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts, Jan. 11th, 2021. "The Order begins their campaign on Nidavellir."
> 
> Off-prompt! I tend to skip over the main book storyline until we draw closer to the end. Which just give me an excuse to indulge in these one-off, slice of life stories! I hope you enjoy if you take the time to read it! :'3

“You said it wasn’t your first time!” Kiran cried from inside the bathroom after locking herself in.

“It’s not!” Ranulf lent against the frame of the closed door in the narrow hallway of 1606 Fljót House, trying his best to calm her down.

“You said you’ve done this before!” She croaked through her muffled sobs.

“I have!” Ranulf protested, their Saturday morning had been running smoothly until Kiran had asked him to do her a quick favour. “We used to cut each other’s hair all the time back in Gallia. We would just comb it up, and chop it off above the ear.” He began to explain, recalling the exact method he had used on her hair after he told Kiran to take a seat on the stool. It wasn’t until after he cut off a good amount of length he quickly realized his mistake. “You don’t exactly have the right type of ears I needed for a guide, so it was kind of hard to know where to stop…” His words trailed off looking down at the scattered blonde locks that littered the hallway floor.

“I look like a poodle…”

Ranulf could hear her sniffling, and his heart sank. “Come on, Kiran.” He tried to persuade the summoner to come out. “It’s not that bad, is it?”

There was a soft click of the lock, and the door knob slowly began to turn as Kiran opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Her face red and blotchy from tears, and her once long blonde curls were drastically shortened, puffing out at the sides and at all odd angles.

Ranulf grimaced, and took a step back. “You look…um.” He tried to force a smile, and recall the right words to form a compliment that wouldn’t sound like a complete lie.

Kiran’s face flushed a brighter red at his weak response, and just as a string of obscenities were about to leave her lips there was unexpected knocking at the front door.

“Oh, that’s Claude!” Ranulf exclaimed, relieved to have an excuse to leave. “He’s giving me a hand running the Upper Deep today! So I gotta go!” He explained, walking cautiously backwards towards the front door, grabbing his thick pea coat and sliding it on in the process. He looked back at his summoner as she tried to fix her hair, scared their company might see her. “Just wear your hood up for the time being. It’s winter, so no one will know, okay?!” He gave her an encouraging thumbs-up followed with a wink, trying to lighten the mood before he left.

Kiran stopped obsessing over her mangled hair, and glared at Ranulf, her body began shaking in anger when she heard his ‘solution.’ The summoner let out a high pitch screech as she dashed towards him with her hands outstretched in front of her. “Don’t you dare leave!” She screamed as Ranulf dodged the summoner. He pulled open the door, stepping outside into the cold winter’s morning, and closing it swiftly behind him.

“Is everything all right?!” Claude was in the yard and spun around to look with an alarmed expression on his face when he heard the commotion followed by a loud crash coming from behind the door.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Ranulf nonchalantly shrugged as he titly held the door handle stopping it from unlatching. “Kiran just asked me to give her hair a trim.”

“Ranulf! Open this door!” Kiran demanded, shouting from inside the house as she struggled with the handle.

“I’m assuming it didn’t go so well?” Claude folded his arms as he stood back watching.

“I may have greatly overestimated my abilities to cut hair.” Ranulf explained, tightening his coat collar with one hand and ignoring his summoner while he held the handle in place as the thick wooden door rattled on its hinges.

“I’m going to shave your tail when I get a hold of you!” Kiran hollered, banging her fist on the door. “But, I’m going to leave one of those stupid puff balls at the end!”

Claude nervously chuckled, and took a step back on the flagstone path. “So, in other words, get ready to run away?”

“Yup…” Ranulf nodded calmly to Claude as the racket continued behind him. He waited to give the archer a good lead, but once Claude reached the side gate, and was out of the yard Ranulf let the handle of the door go, bolting across the lawn, leaping over the cast iron fence and clearing the hedges on the other side to make his escape.

Kiran ripped the front door open. “Get back here, Ranulf!” Her voice ringing out after them from their small yard. “I’m not done with you yet!”

Ranulf did not stop, the cool winter air was exhilarating as it washed over his face while he ran past the gawking neighbors who were curious about the commotion. He turned his head, looking back to make sure Claude was with him. The archer was fast in the sky but could not hold a candle to the laguz on the ground, and Claude huffed as he struggled to keep-up. Ranulf couldn’t help but smile to himself as he set his sights on the road ahead. He knew in his heart this was going to be another great day in Askr.

* * *

“Thanks again for helping me with this order today.” Ranulf and Claude strolled down Sumbl Alley, a popular street full of taverns and food stalls in the Askran capital. They navigated together through the hustle and bustle of the workers who were busy getting ready to open their stalls for the lunch rush. “I didn’t want to turn Princess Sharena down when she asked if the Upper Deep would provide a few snack boxes for her today. With Dag still off on vacation, I was kind of in a jam, and I rather not stress about work.”  
  
  


“Not a problem! In fact, it’s nice to get out of the barracks and see what else Askr has to offer.” Claude laughed while he closely watched the coming and goings of the crowded street. “Sometimes it feels if I’m not up on Midgard’s Shield, or the Aether keep, Anna and Soren have me off somewhere fighting some other trial!”

“Yup, you learn that you need to put your foot down, or find some other excuse to reduce their workload. If you don’t those two will burn you out.” Ranulf was no stranger to being overworked, but during a mission last year he happened to find a small side job working in one of the food stalls in the capital. The work was messy, and could get hectic at times, but for the most part, it was simple honest work, and he met many great Askrans living in the area. It was a nice change of pace from the battlefield, and it kept Anna off his back, since he was contributing to the public image of the Order of Heroes. “Idle hands tend to get sent home. There’s no room in the barracks to keep heroes that don’t take part in the Order’s success.” He put it plainly, he had seen what happened to those who only lazed about the castle gardens.

“Noted.” Claude had only been in Askr for half a year, and had found himself in leadership positions working with Kiran in the Order. With his cool and charming demeanor, Claude fit right into their circle of friends, and he had quickly become close allies with Ranulf, sharing many interests and ideas. Ranulf felt lucky to have finally found someone in Askr he could rely on in situations like today, as well as someone to talk to about their common goals. Claude’s eyes widened as he approached the food stand, spotting a curious boy leaning against the Upper Deep’s winter hut covering, the sound of a flute playing softly through the alley. “Hey, is that… Nils?”

“Good morning gents!” The young ice manakete tipped his cap, and tucked his flute away. “How are you on this fine winter’s Saturday?!”

Ranulf rolled his eyes and unlocked the outer winter covers to the food stall, brushing off the dusting of snow that had fallen over night. He opened the makeshift door, entering the small hut and crouching down to start the fires under the cast iron skillets in an attempt to drive the morning chill away.

“Are you here to help too?” Claude asked Nils, looking around the hut curiously as he entered.

“No.” Ranulf answered before anyone could say another word. He blew into the palm of his hands and rubbed them together. “Nils likes to loiter around the stand during the day. Playing his flute, and trying to pick-up the customers.”

“It is not my fault that my sweet music attracts an audience.” Nils shrugged, and a wicked smirk crept across his face as he took a step inside. “Maybe if you learned some sort of instrument you could pique the interest of a particular summon –“

“Out!” Ranulf ordered, cutting off the manakete and pushing him back through the small door of the hut and into the street with a soft shove.

“What?! Come on! I’m your best friend!” Nils protested, tripping over his feet as he stumbled out. “Oh, I get it. Keeping the competition close, so you can learn their game plans!” He turned back to Ranulf and winked. “Smart…”

“I won’t ask you again to drop it Nils.” Ranulf sternly warned him as he shut the door and locked it, letting out a long sigh.

“Ah, I remember when I was young!” Claude innocently laughed, his attention focused on the different ingredients and spices that were scattered around the small food stall.

“More like a thousand-year-old dragon trapped in the body of a frustrated teenager!” Ranulf snorted, taking off his coat, and starting to sort through a few supplies.

“Yikes!” Claude rubbed the back of his head as he tried to stay out of the way. “That actually does not sound like a good time at all.”

“No, it is not, and he will remind you of that any chance he can get.” Ranulf lifted up a small barrel with a huff, and dropped it on the back counter, the sound of water sloshing back and forth from inside. “We’ll be opening in a little over an hour, and we really need to get our food prep done, so let’s roll up our sleeves and get to work!”

“What do you need me to do?” Claude followed Ranulf’s lead, tossing his own coat to the side, and unbuttoning his cuffs, folding the sleeves upon themselves several times. “I have to be honest, I’m not… the best when it came to kitchen duties!”

“Hey, if you can hold a knife, then you can chop!” Ranulf laughed and handed Claude a large kitchen knife, pulling out an even larger bushel of green onions. “And the fact that you’re not holding it like you’re getting ready to shank someone, means you’re doing better than me on my first day!”

“And what are we making again?” Claude’s eyebrow rose as he looked around. Pools of oil in the small concave rounds of the iron skillet were sizzling and quietly hissing. There was a vat of pale batter off to the side, and a pot filled with a brown thick sauce. Ranulf popped off the top of the barrel he had in front of him, dunking his arm in the water to grab a hold of something.

Ranulf laughed, and pulled out an octopus, it’s long tentacles wrapping around his arm. “Only just the best fried Kraken Böllurs in all of Askr!” he declared loudly with a wild look in his eyes and a large smirk across his face. “Welcome to the Upper Deep, Claude!”

* * *

“Who’s the new seaman, Ranulf?” A mature woman with heavy make-up asked as she and her friend waited for their order. She leaned on the counter and watched Claude work with thirsty eyes.

“Oh him? That would be Claude!” Ranulf smirked as he popped fried böllurs out of the skillet into a small wooden tray with a long stick. “He’s a little green, but I’m sure he will be slinging böllurs with the best of them soon!”

“Oh really?! It’s nice to see new… muscle in the crew. I’ll have to tell my friends!” The woman mused, and bit her lip as she exchanged glances with her male companion. Both regulars at the Upper Deep, and one of the reasons why they were always so busy. “Dag might be the captain of this ship, but we all know the real reason people keep coming back for your böllurs!”

“Well, just for you two,” Ranulf ladled a thick layer of brown sauce across the top of the fried treats. “I’m going to make sure your orders are extra saucy!” He gave them a mischievous grin as he handed them their orders. The two customers blushed and giggled, saying their farewells before disappearing into the crowd. Ranulf sat back watching the activity in the street, a lull in orders allowed him a chance to catch his breath.

“Wow, I didn’t peg you for such a shameless flirt!” Claude laughed, joining Ranulf at the front counter, and wiping his hands on a rag. “You could really give Sylvain a run for his money!”

“Eh, it’s good for business.” Ranulf gave a careless shrug as he continued to relax. “Keeps them coming back if you give them something to come back to.” He lightly tapped his temple.

“Kiran doesn’t get upset?” Claude sat across from Ranulf picking up one of the leftover böllurs with a wooden pick, and blowing on it. “She kind of seems like… the jealous type?”

“What?! No!” Ranulf’s eyes grew wide, and he waved Claude off. “We’re just good friends.”

“Friends, eh?” Claude’s eyebrow rose, and he dropped the böllur in his mouth, continuing to prod his friend as he chewed. “So, you wouldn’t mind if I took her out? It wouldn’t bother you, right?”

“No, no.” Ranulf shook his head, the tassels of his headband whipped wildly and he laughed nervously. “There’s nothing there…”

“Oh really?” Claude began to tease, swallowing what was left of the large böllur in his mouth, there was a tone of disbelief in his voice. “Because I was getting the impression that there was something between you and –“

“Even if he wanted to, he won’t because his goddess ‘forbids’ it.” A voice from outside the hut interrupted. Nils leaned against the outside of the stall, eavesdropping on the two.

“Nils!” Ranulf cried out, scrambling to lean over the counter, and trying to strike at the young manakete to scare him away.

“Forbids?” Claude quietly repeated, curious to know what Nils’ had to say.

The Manakete easily dodged Ranulf’s sweeping hand, and moved to Claude’s side of the stall, leaning on the counter. “Yeah, that’s what Rolf told me last summer, when we saw Lethe and Linus together at the beach. Laguz can lose their abilities to transform if they anger their goddess. That’s what he said anyways.” Nils shrugged, failing to pay attention to where Ranulf had gone. “Personally, I don’t believe it, but he does, so –“

“You shouldn’t spread rumors!” Ranulf had stormed out of the small hut door, and around to the front of the food stall, grabbing Nils by the arm and pulling him away. “Or talk about things you don’t understand.”

“Wait, is what Nils said really true?” Claude's eyes widened in astonishment as he tried to see what was going on.

“He’s young, and doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Ranulf forced a smile and nudged Nils back into the street, trying to down-play what the manakete told Claude.

“I’m older than the two of you put together!” Nils shouted back from the middle of the street, shaking his clenched flute above his head, and kicking loose gravel at them.

Ranulf reached over the counter of the Upper Deep and grabbed one of the cooling böllur, turning back to the young manakete and chucking it at him. “Find another stall to bother, Nils!”

“Ranulf?” Claude continued to push for answers.

“Well, It’s a good thing Kiran and I are just friends, right?!” Ranulf scratched the back of his head, forcing himself to laugh at the situation.

Claude shook his head slowly, his face washed with concern. “I didn’t know –“

“Oh, look sharp!” Ranulf ignored Claude, his attention drawn towards excited cheers that rang out down the street. The crowd of people parted, making way for the young princess of Askr and her entourage. “Sharena is here for her order!” He exclaimed, tapping the counter before running back into the hut.

* * *

Ranulf waved at the last of the patrons, wiping down the counter and flipping a sign that said ‘Gone Fishin’ around. They ran out of much of their stock early, and they were forced to start closing-up the stall in the late afternoon. Which was fine by him, Ranulf had Claude tidy up while he prepared what he needed for the next day. 

He pulled two glass tumblers from the top shelf once he was finished, and filled them with a strong dark alcohol that Dag kept stashed away for special occasions, or when someone new joined the crew. An Upper Deep tradition, so to speak. Ranulf pulled his coat on to keep warm, and handed Claude a glass. The tired archer had slumped down on the ground against the back work station, half asleep while he stared at the dying flames in the oven across from him.

“I don’t know how you do this, and on top of everything you do for the Order and Kiran.” Claude took the glass, and watched Ranulf sit down beside him. “I’m exhausted.” He looked down at the drink, not hesitating before lifting it to his lips.

“It’s not always like this.” Ranulf grimaced as he forced down his fill. “If I had known the Heavy Plate Corp. was going to swing by, I would have taken the time to prepare you more. I’m grateful you were here to help! You did a good job keeping up!” He laughed, nudging Claude’s side with his shoulder. “You should be proud of the work here you accomplished today!”

“But it’s not just how dedicated you are to the task you’re focused on, whether it’s in the battlefield or not. It’s how you interact with the other people, and heroes. Always friendly, taking the time to learn more about them. Trying to solve any issues with your words. You have the patience of a saint.” Claude smiled down at his drink, and chuckled to himself. “It doesn’t matter to you, does it? Who they are, where they’re from, what they have done. They are all equals to you. The worlds truly need more people like you.”

“Stop! You’re making me blush!” Ranulf laughed, before he knocked back what was left in his tumbler.

“I envy you.” Claude quietly confessed, resting his head back as he watched. “You’ve built an impressive life here. Do you think you’ll go back to your home world when all is said and done?”

“I don’t know. I always wanted to travel, and explore the lands beyond Tellius. What better place to be than the one world that’s connected to all of them?!” The energy in his voice mirrored the excitement he felt at the thought. “And who knows, maybe I can do more good here in Askr, than I can back in my own world.” Ranulf paused, he had only been there a year, but it was already starting to feel like the life he longed for. He thought back to his time in Gallia, stuck in the middle of the laguz and the beorc. His family always had a hard time understanding his choices. “Truth be told; I never really did fit in.”

“I know how that feels.” Claude snickered and drained his own glass.

“How about you?” Ranulf asked, placing his glass on the table top above him and then reaching to take Claude’s empty cup too. “You seem to be enjoying yourself in Askr.”

Claude nodded in agreement as he gave Ranulf his empty glass. “There’s no question about that, but I have to go back, and it will be sooner than later.” He sighed, the reality weighing heavy on him. “I was crowned King of Almyra, my homeland, and there is a vast amount of people that are relying on me to lead them in the new era. I can’t keep them waiting.” He explained his situation with a bittersweet smile across his face. “It was my dream to unify the lands in my world, and I’m so close to achieving that, but maintaining it will be difficult. I really wish I had my own Order of Heroes!” Claude laughed, at the thought, his face lighting up with an excited expression, and he turned to face Ranulf. “You know; I’m good with tactics and political schemes, but you have a knack for diplomacy, I could really use someone like you in Fódlan. When I return to my world, come with me! You can have whatever you want, and travel my world freely as one of my ambassadors!”

“I… I don’t know, I mean…” Ranulf stumbled over his words, caught off-guard by Claude’s offer. “I can’t just leave, not yet… Not...”

“Not without her, right?” Claude quietly answered for his friend, the expression on his face hidden by shadow as the light in the hut quickly became dim. The coals in the fire died out, and the sun had fallen below the surrounding buildings.

Ranulf was silent. He knew his friend was right. He had made a vow to Kiran when he arrived in Askr to fight for her as a hero of the Order, but now that vow had become so much more. An unsaid promise that he could never turn his back on. Something he didn’t quite understand, and he struggled to admit the truth of it to himself, or anyone else. Before Ranulf could come up with an excuse for Claude, his ear began to twitch, and his heart skipped a beat when he heard her approach the stand from out, he wasn’t sure if his ears were playing tricks on him while his mind swam in his own thoughts.

“Hello? Anyone home?” Kiran’s voice quietly sang out as she tried to peer into the dark hut.

“Maybe they already left for the day?” Sakura suggested, her teeth chattered from the chill in the air.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Kiran sighed, and looked at the bottle she held in her arms. “I guess we’ll just have to enjoy this blueberry wine ourselves!”

“Kiran?!” Ranulf scrambled to his feet, and popped out of the small hut door to greet his friends. His ears folded back when he saw Kiran with her hood up, and recalled what happened that morning. “You’re not still upset?”

“No, I am.” Kiran laughed, and pulled back her hood, her butchered hair had been trimed and tamed. “Sakura helped me fix it, so maybe I’m not as mad!” She shook out her short blonde curls.

“Hey, it looks pretty cute!” Claude chimed in as he followed Ranulf out of the hut.

“Yeah, turns out Sakura is more than just a great healer, she’s pretty good with a pair of scissors!” Kiran laughed again.

“You are a lifesaver, Sakura!” Ranulf heart leapt with joy, relieved the priestess was able to help. “Thank-you!”

“I thought I would bring a peace offering. I’m sorry for overreacting. You were just trying to help me, and I shouldn’t have pushed you into doing it.” Kiran handed him the bottle of wine she had brought, and Sakura cleared her throat, reminding Kiran to continue. “And I promise I won’t try to shave your tail.”

“I owe you an apology too.” Ranulf took the wine and hugged Kiran tightly. “I really should have been honest about my past experience.”

“Don’t worry, it will grow out!” Kiran pulled at one of the short curls, and her eyes grew wide when her stomach growled. “So, do you guys have any böllurs left?”

“Sorry, we’re all out.” Claude sadly informed them, his own stomach growling.

“Hey, I know, let’s all go over to the Tome’s Tomb to share this bottle, and dinners on me!” Ranulf suggested, turning to lock the Upper Deep up. “I want to thank both of you guys for helping me out today, and for being there for me every day!” He threw his arm around Kiran’s shoulder, and led his friends off into the night. “My life wouldn’t be the same without you!” Ranulf happily told them, looking forward to finding out what the next day held for him in Askr.

The End.


End file.
